ATKtrains' Thomas The Tank Engine Stories
by ATKtrains
Summary: A collection of Thomas the Tank Engine stories by me.
1. Percy's Pie

It was time for the annual Sodor Pie festival. Percy enjoys the smells of the pies as he goes by the factory every day. But this year, Sir Topham Hatt has chosen him to take the train of pies to the festival.

"Percy, you are to take the pies to the festival." Sir Topham Hatt told him. Percy was pleasantly surprised. He thought that a strong engine like Arthur or Henry would take the train. "The pies are waiting down at Edward's station. Go and get them, then take them off to Maithwate where the festivaties are being held." he told Percy. Percy then puffed off to collect them.

He arrived at Edward's station. The pies were loaded into small vans and Percy buffered onto them. He waited until the line was clear, then puffed chipperly off to Maithwate.

The people cheered when he arrived with the vans. He left them on the siding and went to get a drink. But while his tanks were getting re-filled, a man walked up to him. "We need more pies!" he said to Percy "Please go back to the station and get more!" Percy was glad that he was going to be working hard.

He collected the vans from Murdoch and puffed back to the festival. But then there was some trouble. Emily had taken some passengers to the festival and left, but the signalman had accidentally switched the points back to the siding where the pie train was. Percy was heading for trouble.

He saw the station come into view. "Hello!" he said as he whistled to some children. Then he saw the siding. He thought nothing of it until he saw the trucks! "Oh no!" he cried. His driver quickly threw on the brakes and then jumped!

Percy hit the train of vans with a loud crash. Some wood went into the field and pie went onto the station platform and the tracks. Two of the vans were destroyed, nut the others were just derailed. Later Harvey came to pull him out.

Percy felt silly. He saw the mess he had made and thought he had ruined the festival. His driver thought differently, though. "Percy!" he said to the messy, green engine. "Yes." Percy responded quietly. "Look at yourself!" he said as he pulled out a small mirror. Percy looked at himself. He was covered in jam, some pie crust, and lots of blueberries and strawberries! "Bust my buffers!" he said in surprise.

Later he was cleaned up and the festivals resumed. But before that, they took a picture of him in his pie mess. Now his driver keeps the picture on a shelf in the shed. Percy hopes it will never happen again, but he likes pie so much that it won't bother him one bit!


	2. Sir Topham Hatt's Golf Game

**SIR TOPHAM HATT'S GOLF GAME**

It was just an average, ordinary day on Sodor. The engines were working hard but not a thing exciting had happened. Sir Topham Hatt was in his office reading the paper.

"The Red Soxs beat the Cardinals again..." he mused "Those crazy Americans." He threw the paper off to his side and turned on some music. "What a boring day." he yawned as he heard Henry pull in with the morning train. He was just about ready to fall asleep when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello." he said quietly. "Hey Topham!" the voice on the other line said Sir Topham Hatt instantly recognized him. "Hello Jerry." he said. Jerry was a railway inspector. "So Topham," he said "I was wondering...you up for a game of golf this afternoon at the Sodor Country Club?" Jerry asked. Topham could never resist a nice challenge. "Okay." he said "How about at 2?" "Fine." Jerry said as he hung up. The only problem was that Sir Topham Hatt had never played golf.

Sir Topham Hatt left his office at 1:25 and bought a golf outfit and went home. He went into the attic and grabbed his dad's old clubs. Then he slid downstairs to have a bite to eat.

At about 1:50 his wife came home. "Hello Topham dear!" she said. "Hey." Topham said as he glanced from the TV over to her. "I was home for a while and I made dinner." she said, pointing to a table with turkey, potatoes, corn and other food on it. "Nah, I think I'll just stop at McDonalds on the way home." he said as he walked out the door.

It took him more time than expected to get to the country club. His car had run out of gas and he arrived at 2:25. He got out of his car.

"Stupid car!" he said kicking it. It left a rather nice dent on the side. Jerry walked over. "Ready to golf?" he asked. "Sure, I've done it tons of times." Topham said, lying through his teeth.

They teed off at the first hole. Jerry knocked it a couple feet from the hole and got it in on a two. Sir Topham Hatt on the other hand, knocked it into the lake. "Shoot." he said as he walked over to it. But he didn't notice how muddy it was, and he fell into the lake and was soaked.

He played the hole for a 7. The next two holes he got a 5 and an 8. But trouble struck on hole four. You see, the railroad track ran behind the course. A fence seperated the two. Sir Topham Hatt teed off. By no surprise he hit the ball onto the tracks.

"I'll get it!" he said as he ran off. Jerry just rolled his eyes. He jumped over the fence and onto the line. "Stupid ball." he said as he picked it up. Then he heard a whistle, and looked down the line. James was coming right at him! He jumped over the fence...and into another lake. James laughed while Jerry threw his club down in anger.

They played up until number nine. "Face it Topham." Jerry said, flashing the scorecard "I'm ahead by 55 strokes. You can't beat me." Topham was mad. "WATCH THIS!" he yelled as he swung at the ball. It hit off of a tree and bounced back. Then it hit the club window...breaking it. "SEE YA!" Sir Topham Hatt said as he ran off to his car.

He arrived home an hour later. "I am never playing golf again." he said lowly. He walked into his house. His wife was sitting on the couch, playing GameCube. "Food!" she asked, pointing furiously at the table. "Nah. How about a big mac?"


	3. Henry And The Curse

**HENRY AND THE CURSE******

It was an average, orinary day on Sodor. The engines were all working hard and no one was complaining. One morning, Henry had to take the morning train.

"I am ready to go!" he called to his driver. His driver looked back. All of the passengers were on the train. The guard blew his whistle and they started up...well, they were supposed to. But Henry didn't move an inch.

His driver jumped out of the cab. "You probably just need oiled." his driver said as he oiled him. After he was done he jumped into the cab and started up again. But Henry didn't move. "Face it Henry," his driver said "Your brakes are jammed. You can't go anywhere." They called for help and Murdoch pulled him away while James toook the train instead.

The rest of the day was spent in the repair yard. The repairmen fixed him up and the next morning he was ready.

"Let's see how you run..." his driver said as he started him up. Henry started slowly puffing. "Good. Now let's take you for a run."

Henry was enjoying his puffing down the line. "We can take the afternoon goods." his driver told him. "That should do some wonders!" Henry replied. Then they saw a the points ahead were set. "We'll just wait on the siding until the other train passes." Henry said to himself. But then it all happened. His driver applied the brakes, but they never came on. When Henry opened his eyes, he saw he was 20 feet from the buffers (or where the buffers were) and about 10 feet from a signalbox.

He was taken back to the yards to be repaired. While he waited, Salty tooted up to him.

"Aye matey, ye be havin some tough times?" he asked. Henry sighed lowly. "I be bettin this be the work of a curse." Salty explained. Henry was perplexed. "What's a curse?" he asked. "A curse be when someone be havin a line of trouble or problems. The ol' curse can only be busted when no more trouble be happenin." Henry was sure that he was cursed.

The next day, Henry was taken for a test run. He started right, and stopped right. "Good." his driver said "Tonight you can take a train up to Edward's station."

Henry spent the day taking passenger trains and that evening he collected some crates of fruit from the harbor. His driver figured that pushing the train would be easier than pulling it. But he was wrong.

All was running well until they got to the viaduct. Some workmen had been working on it earlier that day, but a careless workmen had loosened some track. Henry was heading for trouble.

He started over the viaduct. "All's well." his driver said happily. Then disaster struck. Henry suddenly heard a loud crash and then a few seconds later he heard another crash, that one softer. "What in the name of...?" his driver asked looking out the cab window. He then saw that the first car had jumped the tracks and fallen into the river below. His driver tried to stop, but when he did, all the trucks had fallen into the river.

Henry was now sure that the curse could never be broken. He sadly took a passenger train down the line the next day. "It's hopeless." he sighed lowly. Then all of the sudden, he saw Fergus coming down the line right towards him! "OH NO!" he cried.

But suddenly he was switched onto another line and Fergus slid right by him. "The curse!" he cried "It's over!" He then went home to tell Salty.

"Aye! That be good news for me." Salty told him. "Yah, the curse is gone and it is never coming back!" Henry told him. Salty frowned. "I be hearin that once a curse be gone from someone, it goes to another unlucky soul." he explained. Henry frowned. "But...who?" he asked. Salty smiled. "I think ye shall be finding out soon enough." Salty said. Henry decided to just sleep on it.


	4. Sir Handel and the Turkey

SIR HANDEL AND THE TURKEY

It was fall on the Island of Sodor. And all of the little engines were doing their part in helping out. It was the week of Thanksgiving.

Duncan had just returned with his last train of passengers. "Ah," he sighed "Those passengers just complain! And it's too cold! I just want to-" Skarloey angrily cut him off. "Quit complaining! It's bad enough that there's no heat in the shed, but having you complane is worse!" he announced. Sir Handel and Peter Sam were talking with Rusty.

"Duncan doesn't know when to stop." Peter Sam said. Rusty just smiled. "At least he'll get busy again tomorrow." he said.

But Duncan never got busy. His side-rods weren't moving and apparently were frozen. But regardless, he couldn't work, so Sir Handel was to take his train. Sir Handel didn't really mind.

He arrived at the station and saw some workmen standing there. "Your train will be coming soon." the workmen said. Then he heard something get buffered up to him. His driver looked back and was surprised. "Wow!" he said as he looked at the seven vans of turkey for the villagers. Sir Handel had some trouble getting started, but was eventually going good.

"Stupid turkey!" he yelled. His driver looked back. "Those vans look quite heavy. Maybe we should get another engine to help us..." he said. Sir Handel felt offended. "Another engine! Like I need one!" he yelled. His driver just thought nothing. Sir Handel just puffed on.

He arrived at the top station. He got a drink and waited for the signal. Rusty slid by with a works train. "Need some help?" Rusty asked kindly. "No thanks." Sir Handel said as Rusty rolled away. "C'mon!" his driver said as the signal changed. Sir Handel started up once again.

The turkey vans were causing lots of trouble for him. He had started to stop a few times and once the last van had de-railed. Either way, he was determined to finish. He approached the Chesil Bridge.

"Is this worth it?" he asked himself as he started over the bridge "I mean, the villagers can just get their own turkey." He puffed over the bridge and was only about a mile from the village. "Good." he sighed. But the trouble had just begun.

He had to go over a hill and then the town was right down the hill. But the vans were sick of his moaning. "Payback time!" they shouted. Then they all started pushing at him. Sir Handel felt the force. "Oh no!" he cried. He started going down the hill and saw the town in the distance. His driver put on the brakes. He started stopping, but he was still sliding. Then he stopped. His driver looked back and saw the vans were okay. Then Rusty slid up behind him. "Now do you need some help?" he asked. Sir Handel now knew he did. "Yes please!" he told Rusty, who buffered up and helped him to the station.

That evening, Sir Handel returned home. "How was the turkey train?" Duncan asked. "Fine." he answered. "Did you do it all by yourself?" Rheneas asked. "Sort of..." Sir Hanel replied, while he and Rusty just winked at eachother!


	5. Arthur the FishFace

**ARTHUR THE FISH-FACE**

Arthur enjoyed life on Sodor. Everything was good and he loved working in the Fishing Village. One day he was taking some passengers from a fishing tournament into the station.

"Well done Arthur!" Sir Topham Hatt said "You are a very quick and reliable engine." Arthur smiled as some more coal was placed in his bunker. Then Sir Topham Hatt pulled out a paper. "Hmm..." he mused "I think it's time for a change. You will take a train of fish to the docks at the shores tonight." Arthur smiled. He always liked a change.

He pushed some trucks around the yards but while he was taking a rest, he felt a rain drop. "Oh dear, it's raining!" he said. Percy puffed up to him. "I hear you're taking the fish train on the shore line." he said. Arthur said yes, for that was the line he was taking. "Well," Percy continued "I'd watch out for the bridge. The river rises high during the rain!" Percy then puffed away. Arthur was now depressed.

He arrived at the docks to pick up his train. While he was waiting, he decided to have a talk about the line with Toby.

"That line is quite creepy." Toby said. Arthur started to feel worried. "And that bridge...I just don't think it's that safe." Toby warned. Then Arthur felt a bump against him. "C'mon!" his driver yelled as he started up. "Be careful!" Toby called as Arthur puffed off.

Arthur saw that he was now entering the forest. And it was still raining. The tree's shadows made it seem like a ghost was near him. "Oh!" he shivered. Then he heard a loud crash and a tree fell on the enbankment near him. "We better go slow." his driver said as he reduced the steam.

They were still puffing. Arthur didn't feel safe at all. "I just want to go home...Toby was right...this is too dangerous!" he shouted. Then he felt the tracks move under him. His driver quickly stopped the train. "What was Sir Topham Hatt thinking? This line looks like it hasn't been used in 10 years!" he said as he slowly started Arthur up again.

But the trouble wasn't over yet. They passed a sign that told them that the bridge was ahead. "Go slow." Arthur told himself "Go slow..." Then they saw the bridge. It was long and narrow and the water was only about 4 feet from overflowing. His driver paused. "We have to go on!" the fireman shouted. They started up again.

Then it happened. Arthur was doing quite well as he puffed across. "Good...good..." he assured himself. He was halfway across when disaster struck. The bridge was made of wood and the wood was old. Very old. The rain had weakened the wood and Arthur's train was just too heavy. The wood on the bridge snapped, and the tracks which had no support, gave way under the train's pressure. When Arthur opened his eyes, he saw fish...right in his face. And the train: It had all de-railed over the edges. Arthur was rescued later that night.

He felt very silly when he saw Toby and Percy waiting for him. "I guess you were right." he said "That line is plain bad. I'm never going on it again." Toby and Percy smiled at eachother...then they started laughing. "What? What are you laughing at?" he asked. "You've brought home a friend!" Percy said. Arthur looked up and saw a small yellow fish laying on his funnel. "Well, I'll be!" Arthur said "I guess I really am a 'fish-face!"


	6. James' Ghost Route

**JAMES' GHOST ROUTE**

The Island of Sodor is a very big island. It has many different engines and many different routes. And James is always proud of the different trains and routes he has.

He puffed into the station just as Gordon was pulling in with his express. "I'm on time, just as usual." Gordon said. James was angry. Gordon was always bragging about being on time. "You know Gordon," he said "what would ever happen if you were late?" Gordon felt insulted. "I'm never late, and I mean _never_ late!" he said as he puffed out. Then James' coaches came in and he prepared to go.

"Gordon...what a waste." James said as he stopped at a station. Emily sat on the other line with her coaches. "Something bothering you, James?" Emily asked. "Gordon is acting like a stuck-up loser!" James said. "Mmmm...well, no one's perfect." Emily said. James sighed. "No one except the great Gordon." he moaned.

James had some trouble with the train. Duck's train had come off the line and he was delayed. He puffed into the station 25 minutes later.

"Where were you!" Gordon growled angrily. James felt silly. "I was delayed out on the main line!" he said. Sir Topham Hatt walked out. "Well James," he said "maybe pulling passenger trains might be too much." James felt even worse. "I want you to take a train on the Black Loche Route this evening." Gordon puffed out muttering, "At least the ghosts will keep him company."

James stayed in the sheds. No one kept him company. "I just wish that I hadn't got delayed." His driver walked in. "Hello James." he said. James didn't respond. "Well, the line will only take a little while, but apparently it is quite dangerous." James sighed. Then his driver walked out.

That evening he arrived at the goods yard. His trucks were waiting for him. As he was being coupled up, Salty slid up to him. "Arr, I be hearin' that ye be going on the ol' Black Loche?" he asked. "Y-y-es." James stutered. "I be warnin' ye about the ghost engine." he said. "GHOST!" James screamed. Salty explained the story of the engine who de-railed and slid into the lake. Now his ghost haunts the hills. Then he started leaving. "Be careful me heartie!" Salty called.

James was going on the line. It was dark and the train was heavy. "Stupid Gordon...stupid Salty...stupid ghost..." he complained. "Easy James." his driver called. James didn't hear him and he started pushing on the cars to take out his anger. But the cars didn't like it. "We'll show him!" they called.

They had just passed the lake when James felt a force upon him. "Oh no!" he called. Then as he went around a corner, he saw what looked like a shadow ahead. Then he saw a light. "THE GHOST!" he called. Then he slid off the line and into a mud pit. He saw the shadow disappearing off into the distance.

James puffed back the next morning. Salty was waiting. "Aye matey? The ghost got you?" he asked. "No, but the trucks did." James responded. But even though James won't admit it, he still thinks that there is a ghost on that line.


	7. Duck and the Gold part one

**DUCK AND THE GOLD (PART ONE)**

Duck was a very useful engine. He worked hard on his lines and always pulled his trains well. Sir Topham Hatt noticed this. He spoke to Oliver in private about this.

"Does Duck _really_ work as hard as it seems?" he asked. Oliver grinned. "He works as hard as anyone! Sometimes I think he is the hardest working engine on Sodor!" Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Then I think he will be perfect for my task..." he said as he drove off.

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt was sitting in his office, listening to the radio and sorting out some papers.

"Arthur's accident...taken care of, Chesil bridge...paid off, Percy's incident with the chocolate factory...HOLY COW!" Then he heard a knock at his door. "Come on in!" he yelled. A man wearing a huge jacket, black pants and had a walkie-talkie and a gun in his pocket came in. "It's here." he said. Topham walked out.

Outside, was a van. They opened it up and pulled out six boxes. Very large boxes. "This is it." the man said as he gave him a paper. He signed it and the van drove off. "Duck...he can do it." Sir Topham Hatt said.

Duck puffed into the station. "Duck," Sir Topham Hatt started "This train is filled with gold." Duck's eyes grew huge. "You are to take it to the other side of the island. You must take the valley route, becuase it's the fastest. Can you manage?" Duck took a deep breath. "I won't let you down!" he said as he buffered onto the two vans. He left the station.

He was puffing through the valley. The train wasn't heavy, but he had to protect the gold. "Nothing to it, really." he said to himself. But while he was speeding along, something was going on, on the hill.

"So when the train comes through, we jump onto the van and open the door." a shadowy man said. Two others nodded. "Then we toss out the loot!" a rather large man said. Then Duck started passing through the valley below. "Let's roll." the leader said.

Duck felt confident about this train. "This is easy." he said to himself. Then the gang of robbers started riding up to the first van. "Jump!" the leader said. They jumped onto the side of the van. "Now open it!" one of them called. They pryed at the lock, and eventually opened the van. They saw three crates of gold on the train. "This is gonna be great!" the fat one said. Then one got an idea. "How about we take this train! We can take it into the town and give boss the gold right away!" The others agred.

Then Duck's fireman heard some noise. "What's going on?" he yelled. No one replied. He then looked back and saw one of the two vans was open! "OH NO!" he cried. He jumped back to the van and saw the robbers.

"Get out of here!" he called. They did what was natural: They took him and tossed him to the side. Then they jumped into the cab and took the driver also. "Hope you like your new home!" the leader said as he slammed the door of the van. Duck's crew was now trapped in the van.

The robbers jumped into the cab. "Let's see how fast this old engine can go!" they cried as the throttle was increased. Duck felt his speed change drastically.

"What's going on?" he asked. One of the robbers yelled. "Shut it ya little green weasel!" he called. Duck realized what was going on. "Get out!" he said. The men didn't listen. Duck was being robbed and was a runaway. And his crew could do nothing.


	8. Duck and the Gold part two

**DUCK AND THE GOLD (PART 2)**

Duck had realized what was going on. "Get out!" he cried to the robbers. "Shut up you little green weasel!" the leader called. Duck realized that he was being robbed and was a runaway. And there was nothing his crew could do.

Duck's driver was panicking. "What are we going to do!" His fireman looked at the door. "If we could bust down the door...it's locked from the outside..." The driver looked around. "And how are we going to bust it down?" he asked. The fireman took a glance. "We might need to get some wood."

Duck had no idea where he was going. He was still on the right track, but knew that these robbers were trying to take him somewhere that he wasn't supposed to be.

"So, we just take this train to the boss. We give him the engine, the crew and the gold!" the leader said. "Then we'll get that big bonus!" the fat one said. They all lauged in delight.

Sir Topham Hatt was arranging some goods cars when he got a phone call. "Yah." he said into the phone. "Duck hasn't arrived yet?" Then he threw down the phone and called for his butler. "Get me my overalls and find Harvey! We have some hunting to do!"

Within 20 minutes, Sir Topham Hatt along with Harvey's driver were speeding down the line. "Duck hasn't arrived at the other station." he told the driver. The driver and Harvey had been down this line before. "Apparently this area of the line is famous for train robbers." Harvey said. Sir Topham Hatt's eyes grew huge. "GO!" he shouted as he increased the throttle.

Duck's driver had found some wood. "Now, we just have to break the lock or bust the door." he said. "Then let's do it!" the fireman said. They then started hitting the wood at the door.

The robbers had Duck going at 65 mph. His normal speed was 35 and at the most 40. Duck knew he was going fast. He knew he couldn't slow down and knew that trouble could happen at any corner. And soon it did.

He was approaching an area where the two tracks turn into one. Then he saw an engine coming right at him! "ARRGH!" the crew screamed. Duck shut his eyes. But just at the last second, the engine was diverted onto the other line.

"Phew." Duck sighed. They rounded a bend and went over a bridge. Then they saw a switch line up ahead. "Boss here we come!" the leader yelled.

Harvey and Sir Topham Hatt were speeding up the line. They were catching up fast. They went over the bridge and saw the switch. "Let's take it!" Harvey yelled. They did.

Duck was now going through and old forest line a lot faster than he should have been. Then he heard a loud crash. "Stop this now!" he heard. His crew jumped into the cab. They pulled on the brakes and stopped the train...and just missed crashing into an old building.

A man walked out of the building. "About time you show up with the gold!" the man yelled. The robbers walked out. "Yah, well about that-" Then they were cut off by a whisle. Harvey came right around the bend. And Harvey's driver, Sir Topham Hatt and a policeman came out. The officer walked over to the robbers.

"You are all under arrest." he said as he cuffed them. Then he turned to Duck and his crew. "Congrats. These are the most notirous train robbers on this side of the mountain. You will all be rewarded."

Duck returned the next day with a story to tell. His crew got money and Duck got a trophy. And the robbers were in jail. Duck decided this wouldever take gold with him!


	9. Spencer's Smooth Move

**Spencer's Smooth Move**

It was a nice day on Sodor. All the engines were having fun and enjoying themselves. But that hapiness didn't last too long. Percy soon puffed into the shed with some bad news.

"I just heard Sir Topham Hatt saying something!" Percy exclaimed. "Out with it Percy! I don't have all day!" James shouted. "I heard him say that the Duke and Duchess are visiting today!" he finished. After the engines heard this, they all groaned.

"Spencer...what a show-off." Henry said. They all agreed. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson!" Duck announced. They all agreed that Spencer should learn a lesson he'll never forget. But no one knew how.

Arthur had never met Spencer. He was waiting at the station with his passengers when Spencer puffed in. "Hello there!" Arthur exclaimed. Spencer looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Arthur! You must be-" "Spencer, yes. Now tell me something: Why are you diddly-daddling here at the station when you have work to do!" Spencer yelled. Arthur was hurt. He puffed off very sadly.

At last Spencer got the signal to go. "About time." he muttered. The Duke and Duchess were going to be meeting some friends for lunch at Edward's Station. Spencer was glad that he was going to be more important than ever. But he got very concieted or as the engines would say, "Very stuck up in the funnel."

He arrived at Edward's Station just as James pushed two more coaches up to Spencer. He was baffled. "Why are you giving me more coaches?" he asked. His driver went to couple them up. "It's the relaxation coach and the dining car." he said. Then he saw the Duke and Duchess go into the dining car along with about ten other people. He sighed as he slowly puffed off.

The coaches were heavy. Spencer wasn't used to pulling such heavy loads. He went up Gordon's Hill and back down the other side. But the coaches had secretly come up with a plan to cause trouble with Spencer.They didn't like him. But Spencer had no idea what was going on.

He slid down the tracks and onto a siding that ran through the woods. He didn't think he was to be on this track. "I don't think I should be here." he told himself. Then he felt the track move. "It's bumpy!" he shouted. His driver looked back. "We'll just speed up." he said. And that was what gave the coaches the chance.

Spencer's driver increased the speed. And the coaches started bumping eachother. Then they started pushing on Spencer. "I can't slow down!" he cried. His driver put on the brakes, but it was no use.

In the dining car, the Duke, Duchess and their friends were having an awful time. The food was going everywhere. A chocolate sundae flew up in the air and landed on the Duke's shirt. He opened up the window and shouted. "SLOW DOWN YOU SILLY ENGINE!" he shouted.

Spencer heard him, but couldn't. Then he exited the woods and was out on the main line. At last he was gaining control of the coaches. "Phew." he sighed. Then he saw a crossing ahead. There were no gates, and Bulgy was crossing right ahead. "MOVE!" Spencer shouted. Bulgy's driver quickly pressed down the gas and moved out of the way.

But Spencer's driver also put on the emergency brakes...a little bit too fast. Spencer flew right off the line and into a mud pit. The coaches were all de-railed. All the passengers got out.

"You stupid engine!" a man said. The Duke looked Spencer right in the face. "Look what you've done to my best shirt!" he shouted as he pointed to a big brown stain on his jacket. Then Emily puffed by and stopped when she saw Spencer's mess. And to add to the problem, Sir Topham Hatt got out of the coaches.

"Spencer, I hope you are happy," Sir Topham Hatt said "because after this mess, you will never be returning to the Island again." The Duke and Duchess looked at eachother. "We need a new engine." they said. Spencer's heart sank. They talked for a minute with Sir Topham Hatt and then looked at Spencer.

"Well, you've caused trouble, put we shall forgive you." The Duchess said. Spencer smiled weakly. They cleaned up the mess and Spencer left that evening. But Sir Topham Hatt still doesn't know if Spencer will be returning. But all the engines agree that Spencer finally got what he deserved!


	10. The Fishing Trip

**The Fishing Trip**

It was another fine morning on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt was polishing his shoes while listening to the radio.

"It's another fine day for the fishermen, eh Ruban?" the man on the radio asked. "Yup Jacob, all them fishermen better prepare their nets because those trout are biting!" the other man said. Sir Topham Hatt thought for a minute. "I haven't gone fishing in years...maybe it'd be nice to go again..." he thought to himself.

Just then the phone rang. "Bother!" he exclaimed. He got up off of the couch and waddled over to the phone. "What do you need?" he asked angrily. "Are you okay Topham?" the voice said. Sir Topham Hatt frowned. "Sorry Jerry. I was just thinking of what to do today." he replied. "Well," Jerry started "I just got me a nice new fishing boat and I was wondering if you'd like to go fishing with me, Lord Callan, and Jem Cole." Jerry said. Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "It's like you read my mind, Jerry!" he boomed "Of course I'll come. I'll meet you down at the river in an hour." And then he went to go and grab his clothes and his lines.

He arrived at the station 20 minutes later. "I need an engine." he said to himself. No engines were avaliable. Then he saw Toby come up to the platform. "Toby!" he exclaimed "I need you **now**!" Toby was baffled. "What for, Sir?" he asked. Sir Topham Hatt jumped in. "No time to explain! Just go down to the area where the track meets the river!" he ordered. But Sir Topham Hatt had forgotten that Toby was the slowest engine on Sodor.

"ABOUT TIME!" he yelled as Toby stopped at the riverbed. They were 45 minutes late, thanks to Toby running out of water. Then he saw Jerry's boat. "Where the heck were you?" Jerry asked. Sir Topham Hatt got onto the boat. "Shut it and let's start the fishing." he told Jerry. And with that he started the boat up.

They were about 2 miles down the stream. "Back in Scotland, the fish were everywhere!" Lord Callan said. Jem nodded. "Fishing is tough from where I live. It's nice to finally get out on the water again." he said. Sir Topham Hatt was standing on the edge of the boat. "Bite already." he said to his rod. But nothing happened. He finally lost his temper. "BITE!" he shouted as he pulled on the rod. But the rod wasn't in a good position, and when he pulled on it...he fell in the water.

"Pull me up you clowns!" Sir Topham Hatt yelled from the water. But Jerry, Jem and Lord Callan couldn't help but laugh. They pulled him up and laughed some more.

They were now three hours into their fishing trip. Everyone had caught something except Topham. He was now becoming very angry. "Is my rod cursed or something?" he asked them. Jem rolled his eyes. 'It's not our fault you're terrible at fishing." he said. Sir Topham Hatt stopped right in his tracks. "What did you say?" he asked Jem. "I said, 'It's not our fault you're terrible at fishing." Jem replied. Topham walked over to him. "Then go take a swim!" he yelled as he picked up Jem and threw him in the water. He did the same with Lord Callan and Jerry.

"I hope you like the fish!" he said as he turned the boat around. Jerry, Jem and Lord Callan all looked at eachother. "Well, I guess we have to learn how to swim." Jem said unhappily. They walked up onto the bank and waited for an engine to come by on the tracks. They waited for an hour until James finally found them.

Sir Topham Hatt left the boat at Brendam Docks where Jerry took it back the next day. But he still wouldn't forgive Topham. The next morning, Jerry hotwired Topham's car and sold it on Ebay for $7000. Topham got a new car and later that week, burned his fishing rod so he'd never have to go fishing again.


	11. Sir Topham Hatt's Christmas

Sir Topham Hatt's Christmas

Sir Topham Hatt sat in his office, playing with his pen. It was a boring day and the snow was coming down quickly. He stopped messing with the black pen after some ink got on his white shirt and looked at the calender.

"Christmas is in a week." he told himself "I must get my wife a nice gift." Then another thought hit the old man. "Maybe I should throw a party..."

Later that day he got in his car and drove to a store. Sir Topham Hatt parked it and waddled in.

"What would she like...?" he asked himself. He walked over to the CD section. "Perhaps, Fleetwood Mac's Greatest Hits?" Topham asked himself. Then he saw some books. "Maybe, _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell?" he pondered. Then he saw the gift. "Flowers." he smiled to himself.

After the flowers were picked up, he drove back to the station and called up everyone he knew and invited them to the party. Sir Topham Hatt quickly went to the station hall and started setting up.

"Sir!" a voice called from the platform. Topham stopped blowing up a balloon and slid ouside.

"The pudding and chocolate is ready to be picked up." a workman told him. Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Great! Send Percy to pick them up." But the workman frowned. "What?"

"You see," the man explained "the food is in vans at Edward's station. And all the crew people have gone home..." Topham rolled his eyes. "Then I'll take Percy."

He walked into Percy's cab and started him up. They got to the station in no time, but getting home was half the fun. Percy kept hitting bumps and wobbling.

"What is WRONG with you Percy!" Sir Topham Hatt shouted. Percy gasped. "The stupid vans are too...heavy." he gasped. Topham stomped his foot. "HURRY UP!" he screamed.

When they got back, it was evening. Topham unloaded the chocolate and pudding. But when he walked into the hall, he was in for a little surprise...all of the guest's had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The group looked at him. "Well," Miss Jenny started, "You _did_ invite us to come." Topham frowned. "Not until later!"

He set the food down. "Well, this is nice." he said to himself. Sir Topham Hatt was just about to take a drink of punch when he heard a loud, "WHAT THE!"

He jumped off his seat immediately. "What's wrong!" Topham asked in shock. Tom Tipper walked away from the food table. "Look at your pudding and chocolate!" he exclaimed.

Sir Topham Hatt walked over and looked at the box that was now opened. "AARGH!" he screamed "Percy did this!" And the food was smashed and 'uneatable.'

The guest's looked at him. "Well, I'm leaving." Cyril said. And the other guest's agreed as they headed for the door. But Sir Topham Hatt jumped in front of them.

"You can't leave! The food...it's great!" he said as he took a bite of chocolate donut. But his hands were shaking. As he attempted to put it back in his hand, he lost control of the donut and it was hurled into the air.

"Oh dear." Sir Topham Hatt muttered.

And the donut landed right on The Refreshment Lady's shirt. "Ah!" she shouted "What have you done!" Sir Topham Hatt started walking backwards. "I...didn't...mean...to..." he stuttered. Then another donut flew in the air. It landed on Jem Cole. Everyone stopped.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lord Callan shouted.

And with that, chocolate, donuts and pudding started flying through the air. Sir Topham Hatt walked over to his wife who was standing on the other side of the room. He took off his hat and took out the flowers he was going to give to her.

"Merry Christmas dear." he said as he gave them to her. She took them and smiled. But as he attempted to say something, he felt pudding hit his bald head and Lady Hatt laugh wildly.

"And merry Christmas to you."


	12. The Ghost Engine

**The Ghost Engine**

It was quite the cold evening on Sodor. The power had gone out due to a blizzard and the engines were freezing in their shed.

"I think my funnel's going to freeze and fall off." Percy said quickly. James shivered. "P-P-Percy, there's n-n-othing wrong with your f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-funnel." Gordon looked over at them. "Can't you f-find a way to entertain yourselves?" he asked rudely. Thomas smiled. "Want to here a story?" he asked.

The engines smiled. "Is it about Duke?" Toby pondered out loud. "No, but it's about the Narrow-Gauge engines." he responded. Then everyone looked at him. "It b-b-begins something like th-this." And so Thomas began:

A long, long, long, _long_ time ago on Sodor, the Narrow-Gauge route was just being built. The man in charge of the construction, Mr. Louie Selgate had built an office at the new station. He had just bought a brand new engine called Brandon and was eagerly waiting for him to arrive.

"When is he coming?" he quitely asked himself. Once again, Mr. Selgate looked out the window and saw only a line of slate trucks. "Brandon shall run the mine route." he said to himself. Then a loud whistle was heard. "IT'S HIM!" he exclaimed.

Selgate ran out to the platform and saw the smart looking green engine appear in front of him. "Brandon?" he asked the engine hapilly. "That would be me." the engine replied. Louie jumped for joy on the platform. But just as he was jumping, the other engine who was working with them, Lee puffed in with some workmen.

"Mr. Selgate," Lee said in his dark, British accent. "A good man like you shouldn't dance around on platforms like that. It's not correct." But Louie was too happy to pay attention. "So how good does he run!" Mr. Selgate asked the man who drove Brandon in. "He runs fine, but I should mention that his lights-" But Louie jumped right into the cab. "See ya!" he shouted as he threw the throttle and drove off. "You're going to regret that..." Lee sighed.

Louie drove him off to the slate mine. He quickly coupled him up to a long line of slate trucks and drove him away. "You run so nice!" Louie exclaimed. Brandon blushed. "Thanks."

Gradually, the night came on. Soon it was quite dark. The moonlight lit the line, but eventually they went into the forest. That's where the trouble began.

"I'm feeling odd..." Brandon said out loud. Louie looked at him. "You seem fine..." Then all of the sudden, the front headlight went out! And since the trees covered the moon, there was no light!

"STOP!" Louie shouted. He immediately threw on the brakes and Brandon stopped. But the frieght cars banged into eachother. They didn't like that, so naturally, they rammed Brandon.

They started down the darkened track. Louie didn't know that a bridge up ahead hadn't been repaired and that they were heading right at it. So to make it short, they went off the unfinished bridge and wrecked. Louie was killed and Brandon was never found.

But then legend comes into play. The little engines say that if you turn off your headlight in the forest, you can see the ghost engine and his runaway train...

What about Lee? He was put in a small shed. They say he was later scrapped, but the engines say they can see _his_ ghost on certain nights...but that's another story...


End file.
